We are presently involved in three distinct areas aimed at improvement in the treatment of Thalassemia Major. The first is a longitudinal study of 54 patients in which we hope to determine the efficacy of our therapeutic regimen of subcutaneous deferrioxamine and supertransfusion. Not only are we performing routine clinical evaluations, but new tests are being developed which may eventually more accurately reflect small changes in underlying pathology. Second, we are involved in research designed to cheaply and efficiently produce a unique blood product - neocytes. Thirdly, we are in the process of altering the therapeutic regimen outlined in our initial protocol in accordance with studies presently being performed in an animal model system which seems to mimic the disease. Such a system, hopefully, will give us additional insight into pathophysiology of the disease and ultimately into effective treatment modality design.